Knights of Nunnally
by animegamer89
Summary: Post-Series. Rewritten: A story about Nunnally and her two knights, Suzaku/Zero and Kallen. Thank you for reading and please review.
1. Red Vanguard

**I decided to rewrite the entire story "Knights of Nunnally." The reason for my decision is that I want to ease back into writing fanfictions, since it has been such a long time. As a result I'm going to make "Knights of Nunnally" a shorter story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 1: Red Vanguard**

Normally at the crack of dawn, the Aries Palace would shine as brightly as ever. Its spires were almost lighthouses for the land, signaling the glory of the estate. The vast lake was a blue liquid sapphire, but would shine different colors in the morning sun. It was truly a grand property, and it got to Kallen every time that they visited. But today, the clouds were grey, signaling the rains, and dulling the palace's beauty.

It had been well over five years since the events that shifted the world into a new era.

Kallen had changed a lot over the past five years. She grew out her hair, which was now as long as her mother's and the front part hung down while the back was tied neatly into a ponytail. Her wardrobe changed as well, shifting to a more professional look as opposed to her resistance wardrobe. She wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie and black office coat. She also wore a black office skirt, and some dress shoes. Despite the new look, that did not mean that she did not forget the skills that kept her alive during her time with the resistance and the Black Knights, for she is still as deadly as she ever was. In fact her whole outfit was a call back to her days as a Black Knight. Her coat's pocket held her wallet knife, and she also had a mechanism, designed by Rakshata, that carried a mini-pistol hidden in the coat sleeve. All she needed was a flick of the wrist to get it ready.

Kallen walked through the marble floors, of the elaborately decorated halls. The walls were filled with paintings, and even the ceiling was a canvas of beautiful paintings. She looked outside one of the windows, and became lost in thinking of the grand scale of only one of the Imperial homes.

"Kallen?"

Kallen tensed immediately, but she relaxed just as quickly. She knew that voice.

"Good morning, Nunnally," said the redhead.

Nunnally had grown considerably taller, and she was almost fully free from the affects of her father's geass. She could see quite well, and she was trying to learn how to walk again. She wore her hair as she always had since the days at Ashford, and her eyes possessed the same intensity that they had when she opened them for the first time in many years. She drove her wheel chair forward toward Kallen, with a serious expression on her face.

"That's, 'Your Highness,' to you, knight," said Nunnally with a stern voice.

Kallen was shocked and speechless, but Nunnally quickly began to giggle.

"I'm just kidding," said the empress with a smile.

Kallen's shocked expression relaxed, and she began to giggle a little.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Nunnally.

"The past…and the present," answered Kallen.

"I see…so were thinking about him?" asked Nunnally.

Kallen's face tinged slightly red.

"Maybe," she answered in a teasing sort of voice.

The two giggled again. Though Kallen was never a girly girl, she would always have small moments with Nunnally, or her other Ashford friends where she would loosen up.

"Is it weird? Living here in Brittania?" asked Nunnally as soon as she calmed down.

Kallen just looked out the window.

"A little, especially knowing that, he, used to live here," she said somberly.

Nunnally was quiet for a moment.

"Well, we will be seeing him today, maybe you can tell him," said Nunnally.

"Yeah maybe, I will," said Kallen with a smirk.

"Come on, it's going to rain soon, and we have to hurry," ushered Nunnally.

"Right," said Kallen.

She got around behind Nunnally and began to push her chair for her.

"You don't really have to Kallen," protested Nunnally.

"No, I want to. Besides, what kind of knight would I be if I didn't," replied Kallen.

She remembered when Nunnally first asked her to be her knight just last month. She almost fell from the shock of the offer. She who had killed so many Brittanian soldiers and knights, and now she was being offered the position of a Brittanian knight. She didn't understand why she wanted her as a knight, but something deep inside her urged her to take on the role. Perhaps, it was because it was Nunnally she would be serving, and she loved Nunnally the way an older sister would. She also knew that Nunnally was the one who would get the world back on its feet, and lead it to the peace that they all longed for. Or maybe it was something that **he** would ask her to do, and it somehow would bring her closer to him. No matter the reason, she accepted after thinking about it heavily for a week.

"Alright," sighed Nunnally, giving in to Kallen's reasoning.

Kallen pushed her along through the halls of the Brittanian royal palace. All the while Kallen's thoughts were imagining what it was like for Nunnally and her brother to live in such a place, as well as what is was like for them when they were kids, being geassed into a forced perception of events.

'It was here…that everything was set in motion,' thought Kallen.

This was only Kallen's third visit to the palace, but it still felt like a new experience to her. This was the place where Lelouch began to set about how to get back at Brittania, where the memories of his mother and sister made him despise his homeland. The place where it all began…

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted, when she heard a noise. Nunnally heard it too, and was shocked. Kallen flicked her wrist, and her pistol slid out of her sleeve and she took aim. It was a man in black, with an all too familiar mask.

"Zero…" said Kallen, not once, lowering the weapon, "Speak, so that I know it's you, Suzaku."

She said the last part in a whisper, knowing that if Suzaku was discovered to be alive, it could lead to a whole series of complications.

"You can relax Kallen, it's me, Zero."

**Well there is the new first chapter. What did you think? I got Kallen's new look based of the Turks in Final Fantasy 7. The only difference is that Kallen has a skirt, and not office pants, and the outfit that Kallen wears in black as opposed to navy blue. **

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	2. Black Sentry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 2: Black Sentry**

"You can relax Kallen, it's me, Zero."

Kallen relaxed her grip, and lowered the weapon.

"You should know better than to sneak up on people like that," said Kallen angrily, as she gripped her wrist, retracting the mini-pistol.

"My apologies, Lady Kallen," said Suzaku before looking over to Nunnally, "I'm sorry I didn't get you this morning my lady, I was…lost in thought."

"Oh really; about what?" asked Nunnally.

"Today, and its significance," answered Suzaku.

"It's quite fine Zero. It's a sad day for all of us," said Nunnally.

Zero was quiet for a while. Kallen and Nunnally could both tell what Suzaku was thinking.

"It is…This is the day that it all ended. The day I killed your brother," said Suzaku, "Forgive-"

"Stop beating yourself up already. It's absolutely pathetic," interrupted Kallen.

"But…"

"Shut it! You did what he wanted right?" asked Kallen.

"Yes, but…"

"Then stop it, ok. Need I remind you that you also have to protect Nunnally," said Kallen.

"Kallen…" began Suzaku.

"She is right, Zero, you did what you had to do. What he wanted you to do. It's important that you accept it, as we all have," said Nunnally.

"…Forgive-oof" began Suzaku, but Kallen punched him square in the gut, causing him to fall onto a knee.

"I said stop it! Can you hear in that mask?!" shouted Kallen.

"I'm so-" This time, a kick.

"Stop apologizing!"

"Um, Kallen, don't kill him," said Nunnally getting worried.

"He'll live," said Kallen as she walked away.

Suzaku coughed, and looked up.

"So-"

Kallen whipped around and gave Suzaku a death glare.

"I mean, yes ma'am," said Suzaku.

"Hmph, let's go, we're wasting time as it is," said Kallen.

"Good point," said Zero.

He followed behind Kallen and Nunnally to the back of the palace.

To Kallen, Suzaku hadn't changed much. He was still a masochist in that he would punish himself for even the simplest of mistakes. It irritated her to no end, and it made Nunnally worry about him constantly. He would say he's fine, but to Kallen, she thought it was a load of crap.

When they reached the back door, Suzaku opened it for the two ladies, and they exited together.

They went into the gardens and walked for some time, until they saw a single slab of black marble.

"Hello again, onii-sama," said Nunnally.

**Ok, shorter than the first chapter, but as I've said before, I want to ease back into fanfiction. There is that, and the fact that Suzaku is only in the story for show. He has no real role in it. **

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	3. Angelic Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 3: Angelic Words**

The black stone in the middle of the garden was a clean cut stone. It was also unmarked. There were no words, or images, just a stone. It was nicely polished, but the clouds in the sky prevented the shine from showing. To everyone else, it was a decorative piece for the garden. However, to Kallen, Suzaku, and to Nunnally, as well as a select few other people, it was something more.

It was a gravestone.

"Hello, Onii-sama, how have you been?" asked Nunnally.

As one would expect, there was no answer.

"The world is getting better. The wars are ending, and we're beginning to patch things up. We're starting to get along with the other countries, especially Japan. Mr. Ohgi, and Lady Kaguya are very nice people, but Mr. Ohgi still doesn't like you. Kaguya gets awfully quiet though. I believe she still doesn't know what to think of you. But on a positive note, we are almost done patching things up with the Japanese. I think they really trust me."

There was still only silence.

"Let's see, oh yes, I got to talk to Milly and Rivalz, they said that they are only starting to remember who I was to them when we went to Ashford together. It's sad, that they don't remember, but I think they will remember soon…"

Her words trailed off as the thought of them not remembering came into her mind.

"Nunnally?" began Suzaku.

"Well, Suzaku hasn't changed much. He's still very strong and loyal. He's filling in your shoes quite well, but there are sometimes when he makes me worry. He still beats himself up over a lot of things. Why just the other week, he forgot the documents for the negotiations with U.F.N. state of China. After finding the documents and when the negotiations concluded, he locked himself in his room. He wouldn't come out for the rest of the night."

Kallen and Nunnally giggled, and Suzaku in the Zero outfit just looked away in embarrassment.

"Your highness…" sighed Suzaku.

"Oh the two best knights in the world are looking after me now, so you don't have to worry about me now. I was worried that Miss Kallen wouldn't agree to it, but she did, so I'm glad. She has become quiet popular in the court, but she turns down a lot of the guys that are trying to get her favor. I think she still loves you more."

"N-Nunnally!" protested Kallen.

"Sometimes, when she sleeps, she calls out to you and…"

"Err…I think it may rain soon! We should get going!" yelled out Kallen, 'You're just loving this aren't you Lelouch!'

"Wait, just a few more minutes," protested Nunnally, "Oh, it was also my birthday just the other day…"

'She saves the least embarrassing speech for herself? She _**is **_Lelouch's sister,' thought Suzaku and Kallen at the same time.

"…I had Milly and Rivalz organize it. It was like the old Ashford events remember? There were booths, and fireworks, and Milly finally managed to get the giant pizza made. There was also dancing, and Suzaku tried to dance with Kallen, but she ended up stepping all over his toes. I think it was on purpose…but I can't be sure…"

Kallen looked all smug, but the look disappeared when she heard crying.

Tears were falling from Nunnally's eyes.

"It was almost…almost like…when you were there. Except…you weren't…and neither was…Shirley. I didn't even…get to visit her grave…" said Nunnally in between the tears.

"Nunnally…" said Kallen as she knelt down next to her.

Nunnally cried a little longer, but after a while she wiped away her tears.

"Your Majesty…" began Suzaku.

"I'm sorry…I'm alright," said Nunnally wiping away the last of her tears.

She looked at the sky and sighed.

"It's time for us to go back inside isn't it?" asked Nunnally.

"…Yes," said Kallen.

Nunnally looked back to the stone.

"Time for me to go, Onii-sama. I'll see you next time," said Nunnally.

"Allow me," said Suzaku, wanting to push Nunnally's chair this time.

Kallen stepped aside, and allowed Suzaku to push the wheelchair.

"Till next time, Lelouch," said Suzaku before turning the wheelchair and himself away.

Kallen stood a little while longer, and stared at the stone. She cracked a grin.

"Till next time, jerk," said Kallen before walking away.

Before she caught with Suzaku and Nunnally in Aries Palace, saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped to gaze for a moment.

"Kallen is something wrong?" asked Nunnally.

"…No…nothing," said Kallen before walking away.

'I thought, I saw…green,' she thought before entering the palace.

**Ok, your honest opinion. Was the decision for Nunnally to go back inside a little rushed? If you are reviewing, please let me know.**

**Oh, thanks for reading.**


	4. Green Watcher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 4: The Green Watcher**

There were clothes all over the shore, on the other side of the Aries Palace's lake. A woman with green hair had just finished drying herself off from swimming away, and she began to get dressed. Midway, she stopped and looked up.

"Even in death, you have me doing your errands, you owe me big for this you know," said the sly, voice.

"…"

"No need to worry, Kallen is there with her along with Suzaku. If anyone can protect her, it's them."

"…"

"The place just as you and I remember it, except for the stone marking your grave."

"…"

"Nunnally is still sad, they all are. But they seem to be moving along with the flow of time. Suzaku is the same as always, but has found some peace. Nunnally is as optimistic as ever, and she hasn't lost any of her grace. Kallen is a little attached; in fact I bet she smells the sheets in your room from time to time."

"…"

"I know, it's a good thing we aren't there. She would die of embarrassment."

"…"

"Yes, it is good. It is the way things should be: peaceful."

"…"

"Don't worry, she didn't see me at all, and before you ask, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on things from the shadows."

"…"

"Don't thank me, it's part of our contract, remember?"

"…"

"Until next time, Lelouch," said the green- haired witch.

C.C. put on the last piece of her clothing and walked away down the road away from the palace grounds. During her walk it began to rain, and C.C. looked up.

"I just finished drying myself…" she mumbled.

**The End**

**Ok, so overall, what did you think? It wasn't as grand as I wanted it to be, but I think it's pretty good. This last part is written because I do not believe that Lelouch is still alive, and as a result, the dialogue with C.C. is written to be like her dialogues with Marianne. **


End file.
